The Lone Girl
by The Diary of M
Summary: Rose Weasley is the nerdy girl. Scorpius Malfoy is the most popular guy but also the biggest player. They both hate each other. So what happens when they are paired together for a major project. Will feelings change? What about the secret Scorpius is hiding that could damage any chance of a relationship between the two?


**Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm from South Africa so my "England slang" may not be great. I apologize. Also this story was written quite fast so it might not be up to high standard but I assure you that it will get better! I hope you like it **

**If you have any ideas or criticism please free to tell me in the comments. I'm always looking for new ideas to add to my stories. **

**P.S I am looking for a BETA for this story, please inbox me or comment in the comment section if your interest. Thanks.**

**xx M **

**Rose POV**

"Rosie? Rose? ROSE!" Belle hissed. I snapped my head towards my best friend Belle Corner. The library was big enough that thankfully no one noticed.

"Sorry, I was…looking at the window. Got lost in thought I guess." I apologised. Belle sat down next to me and looked towards the group of Slytherins, one of them being Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ugh, look at Malfoy, sitting there with Carla Goyle. Does he not realize he's practically talking to her boobs." I laughed. "He's such a player plus your biggest competition academically."

I heard this line over a million times from over 20 different people. It irritated me that people pitted us against each other ever since First Year. "He could be nice Bee. Have you have talked to him?

"No, but I've heard the stories around school. Malfoy: Hogwarts' number one slut. Yet everyone still worships the ground he walks on" Belle rolled her eyes. "Guys like Scorpius Malfoy don't go for girls like us anyway come on, we're going to be late for Potions." She gave me a quick squeeze and walked off.

As much as Scorpius was a tool, I always felt there was something more to him, like he was hiding something. I was intrigued by his mysterious personality, how he would never answer a question but still be able to leave the person satisfied with the response.

But Belle was right, Scorpius never got with geeky girls especially geeky girls who wore glasses and oversized robes; who always had books in their hands or would spend their free time sitting in the library, reading up on the latest discovery on dragon saliva. That was how I spent my time. Instead, Scorpius dated girls with big boobs, small brains and kissing skills of a porn star.

I was ten minutes late to Potions which earned her long lecture from Professor Slughorn. Just as I took her seat, Malfoy strolled in: books in hand, hair just perfectly messy and the skewed smirk that made all the girls swoon.

Professor Slughorn showed no mercy and went off in an even longer rant about tardiness and discipline. Malfoy smiled, apologised and turned around, analysing the classroom for any empty seats. The only one was next to me.

I began to tense up as Malfoy slid next to me, no words were exchanged. By the end of the lesson everyone was either asleep or doodling on the tables, except me and Belle.

"The last thing I would like to discuss is your year project. It will be partner work -" Before Professor Slughorn could finish the classroom erupted with cheer, people began screaming their desired partner's name, others were running to grab their friends. I already knew me and Belle were going to work together; my only concern was trying to fight of the swarm of people that gathered around Malfoy. I rolled eyes and stuck my elbow up, daring anyone to come near me.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat loudly which made everyone freeze. "I didn't finish ladies and gents. You will not be choosing your own partners. Now sit down so I can carry on." The class groaned and went back to their original seats. "Now, look at the person next to you."

I turned my head and met a pair of grey, pained eyes that belonged to Malfoy himself. We both silently groaned before turning back towards Professor Slughorn who carried on explaining.

"You and your partner must each prepare a potion that can change one's emotion: happy, sad, angry etc. It will be due 4 months from now, if you need any further information please feel free to ask myself or refer to the many wonderful books at the library. Class dismissed."

"So you're with Malfoy huh? Lucky you." Belle said sarcastically as they walked towards the hall. "Just be careful you don't end up doing all the work." I laughed and sat down for lunch.

**Scorpius POV**

"Whoa, wait. You're with WEASLEY? As in lame – girl, no – life WEASLEY?" Kevin Goyle – Carla's twin brother – howled. "This is too funny. Why the hell did you choose her?"

I scowled at him "I didn't idiot, that arse Professor did. God, four months of having to work with her, I think I'm going go bald." I bit into my apple and leaned against the tree.

"You never know Malfoy, maybe you'll like her?" Jess Zabini spoke up. Jess was probably the only Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts to ever be loyal and nice. Sometimes I wondered why she was never in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

"Please Jess, let's be real. Malfoy is just sour that he won't be getting any action from her. The one girl he can't ever tap." Kevin was practically rolling on the ground.

"Fuck off Goyle; I could screw her if I wanted. But let's be honest here, who would ever want to get close to that ginger freak."

Kevin got up quickly and eyed me up like he was ready to fight. "Really now? Would you be willing to bet on that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kevin knew me well enough to know that I love challenges and I loved winning even more. I guess it was Malfoy nature to be competitive.

"I bet that you WON'T be able to get Weasley to fall for you by the end of this project." Kevin grinned.

"And what if I succeed?" I asked

"I will be your bitch for the rest of the year."

"I also want 1 galleon." I added

"Why 1 galleon?"

"I don't think Weasley is worth much."

"Uh, okay. But if you lose….you have to run around the whole of Hogwarts…stark naked during lunch and you have be my bitch for the rest of the year. Deal?"

"What the fuck Goyle? That is such a dumb bet. Scorpius don't do it, it could end badly." Jess looked anxious, the competitions between me and Kevin never usually ended well. But this was my reputation on the line and it could be fun. Weasley was a pain in the ass since day one anyway.

"Deal." We both jumped up and shook on it. This was gonna be good, especially the look on Goyle's face when I prove to him that I can get any girl to fall in love with me. Even the nerdy ones.

**So that is chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm using the movie She's All That for inspiration. **

**I promise you that it will get much more interesting and also the whole Weasley/Potter clan will be introduced in later chapters. **

**Please remember to comment and favourite!**

**Xx M **


End file.
